Save Rock and Roll
Save Rock and Roll is a 2025 American science-fiction musical film. The film is written and directed by Jackson Kelley, and follows a gang called the Defenders of the Faith trying to defend a glowing briefcase, before all are kidnapped and tortured. The film is based on the Fall Out Boy album of the same name and is a reboot of the film The Young Blood Chronicles. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Commander, the leader of the Defenders of the Faith *Nick Stone as Pete *Payton Frisch as Joseph *Landon Weaver as Andrew Plot The Defenders of the Faith are a street gang from Anaheim, which is one of the cities bombed by Eddie Raymond. They live in a van, and they salvage supermarkets for a living. One day, inside the van, Commander notices a glowing briefcase. He handcuffs it to his left hand. As he heads out down the sidewalk, he sees a young boy that distracts him while a woman stuns him from behind with a taser, then kidnaps him. Commander is taken to a room where he is tied to a chair and his hand is strapped to a cutting board by two women. After some tormenting, the women cut off Commander's hand, freeing the briefcase. They continue to torture him by inserting probes into him and removing some of his organs. The young boy (who appears throughout the movie) delivers Commander's hand in a plastic bag to Pete's house. After finding the hand, Pete releases a hawk that symbolizes "The Phoenix." The other members are also kidnapped: Andy in a parking lot, Joseph at a gas station and Pete on a rooftop. (The Phoenix) The Vixens bring Pete, Andy and Joe to a dinner table, at which Commander is already seated. They are strapped to chairs and hooked to intravenous drips. They are served blood wine, hookahs and snuffable colored powder resembling cocaine. The women then serve them cobbler, fruit and Commander's organs. The drugs make them believe they are dancing with their captors and naked women wearing bloody animal masks, yet are left still bound to their chairs. The briefcase is delivered to a vehicle with the license plate "RATATAT". (Young Volcanoes) Commander, Pete, Andy and Joe are bound and set up to be tormented in separate rooms in an abandoned building. Commander is hooked to machines in a chapel, Pete surrounded by paparazzi-like mannequins, Joe subjected to angry children throwing food and Andy forced to listen to music and watch television. Pete seduces one of his captors, then kills her with a hook she was wearing. He runs down the corridors of the building looking for the others while escaping the Vixens. Pete frees "The Herald" and while attempting to rescue Commander, attaches the hook to where his hand was. Pete fails to free him as the women shot him with a tranquilizing dart. In the meantime, the device Commander is hooked to slowly turns him more and more evil. The gang is forced, handcuffed and blindfolded, into a van. "The Problem Solver", with assistance from Vixens, burn various Fall Out Boy merchandise. The scene ends by showing the tied up and bound Defenders in the back of a van. The van the Defenders are trapped in is set on fire, but they are unbound by Commander's hook and escape in time. They are welcomed to a gang of children, armed with various weapons. The band flees to the woods, with the kids on their tail. All but Commander are eventually caught and beaten by the children. Commander escapes to an open patch of the forest. The leader of the children (the young boy featured in "The Phoenix") plays a boombox, the sound from which transforms Patrick to his evil state. The Herald saves Commander and The Defenders by killing the boy, yet is killed himself by the Vixens. The remaining children cease their violence and flee, while the band members they have beaten all collapse in the woods. The gang wakes up the next morning in the forest, separated and barely aware of what happened the night before. While desperately looking for help and civilization, they each encounter the same snake from the previous Young Volcanoes scene, which triggers their memories. Commander hitches a ride from a woman driving a truck who finds and picks up the rest of the Defenders. She pulls up to an abandoned hospital, where it is revealed that she, The Death Adder, is also evil. She plays her truck's radio, (the same music in the boy's boom box) sending Commander back into his trance. Pete, Andy and Joe flee into the hospital as Commander preys on them. Pete, Andy and Joe split up and hide in different parts of the hospital as Commander searches for them. Commander hallucinates, seeing zombie nurses and patients partying, yet still continues his hunt. Pete tries to fix a phone to dial for help, Andy treats his wounds and Joe hides in a closet. Eventually Commander tracks down Joe and strangles him to death with an extension cord. As Pete and Andy come upon the murder, Commander then exits his trance, horrified at what he has done. Joe, on his way to heaven, is stopped by the elevator boy (the deceased leader of the gang of children from "The Mighty Fall") and is sent to hell instead. Commander is detained by law enforcement and his hook is removed for booking and detainment. Pete and Andy are brought in for questioning. Joe is checked in to the nightclub of hell, where he meets The Prince of Darkness and parties with him and the other souls there. After receiving a note with an address, Pete and Andy meet up with a secret informer from the inside, who explains who kidnapped them and their agenda. She presents Pete with a bass-neck sword and Andy a drum crossbow. Andy has a substantially long make out scene with the woman before they head off to the clan's headquarters. Joe is abruptly taken up a flight of stairs by two mysterious gentlemen, while Patrick is released by police to the Vixens. It is revealed the Vixens are cult of music-hating women whose goal is to "Silence the Noise." The Head Bitch in Charge rallies her fellow cult members to destroy various instruments while Pete and Andy infiltrate the building in search of Patrick and the briefcase. Two of the Vixens drag Commander to a room and strap him down, subjecting him to videos which further his hypnosis to a fully evil state. He is taken to The Head Bitch, who tests his music-hating abilities, which he successfully passes by destroying instruments. Pete and Andy finally find Patrick, the leader of the cult, and the briefcase. Pete escapes with the briefcase but Andy's throat is sliced by two vixens while covering for Pete. The scene ends with Commander chasing after Pete. Commander catches up with Pete and chases him through a junk yard and a trailer park. After running through and fighting in several homes, they battle head to head outside with people cheering them on. Pete stabs Commander with his sword, but Commander finishes him off with his hook, then dies from his wounds. The Vixens retrieve the briefcase, while Pete and Commander lay lifeless in the sand. The elevator boy, unsure if Commander is truly evil or not, sends him to purgatory. His evilness is tested by seeing whether he will murder someone. After refusing to, Commander is sent to heaven where he is met by his band mates. They all receive communion and meet God who presents them with powerful instruments. After performing in heaven, God sends them back to earth to Save Rock and Roll and, with their instruments, they transform the cult women back to good. Unfortunately, the briefcase is opened by the evil cult and a demon emerges who then slays anyone in sight. The movie ends with the gang (who are covered in blood) confronting the demon, with Pete using his power to neutralize the demon and causing its blood to splatter on God.